


Remnant Reborn

by tochijinja



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tochijinja/pseuds/tochijinja
Summary: REWRITE: Based on the story created by Monty Oum, Miles Luna, and Kerry Shawcross, this is a personal interpretation of RWBY.
Kudos: 3





	Remnant Reborn

A stark contrast of black stands amongst a sea of snow, waves crashing against the cliffside providing the only audible sound in what was momentarily complete stillness. Even wind crashing against a blood red hood and cape combination didn't faze the young woman, her shimmering silver hues stuck like the very stone they were fixed upon. Feet away from a fall sure to take life away, a gravestone sat alone -- away from trees, untouched by age -- and yet for one time, once every winter, this same young woman came here. Habitually coming, and eventually when it seemed appropriate, going returning to the forest from which she traveled to get this far. The outskirts of this small Island, Patch _,_ were a long walk away from civilization. As it came time to return, boots trimmed with red crunched the snow below them beginning to follow the very same path that slowly faded, the snow fall growing increasingly more heavy over time. One last look was given to the ivory headstone, lips chapped from the cold murmuring the inscription left upon it. _  
_

_Thus I Kindly Scatter._

The journey generally tends to be quiet, despite the headphones clipped to her belt; the young woman preferring the ambience of silence in times like these. Silence though, is something that rarely lasts, a roar followed by many more drawing her attention. Her feet began dashing forward, her attention moving with it, looking for anything that may resemble a clearing. Moments pass, and nerves tense, claws clearly drawing near but not quite cutting the cape. Finally luck seems to strike, and a gap left by a logging company seemed to be the arena of choice. A final dash is made to the center of the ring, and the choice between fight and flight has shifted. Her left hand moves to remove the hood covering a raven-colored bob, tinted with dark red highlights; her right moved the opposite direction grabbing a metallic object, colored to her own palette, baring an obvious button on it's front facing side, all of the while keeping her eyes on the surrounding wolf-like creatures that wanted nothing more than to see her blood spilled out across the frozen surface.   
  
Processing the situation was easy, from here, it was just a matter of action. Pressing the aforementioned button, gears turned, and metal unfolded, with one piece shifting down to reveal a metal bar, a trigger, and a clip. When the larger part, what was left un-transformed, followed unfolding with ease it was a scythe that appeared. Crescent Rose, she called it, a high impact sniper rifle, that just so happened to be a scythe. **_Bang, Bang, Bang._** Three were down already, three shell casings flying out of the chamber to signify. Finally, the monsters realized that perhaps they should return to rushing her. Two more were taken out prior to the approach gaining too close to properly aim, and yet now again she finds herself unfazed. Pulling down on the trigger, the scythe shifted somewhat and now she began swinging. A mix of slicing and gunshots rang throughout the area, roars turning quickly into whimpers as quick work was made of what began as an overwhelming force. Now with only few remaining, the creatures survival instinct began. They were running just as fast away from her as she had ran from them. Attempting to pull the trigger, a click came from the rifle. Her clip was empty. Knowing just how dangerous these creatures could be if they would happen to return, her attention went to putting her next magazine in so she could finish what she started. Unfortunately for the beowolves, the clearing was too far for them to escape a shot from a rifle.   
  
Left alone, her breath became her focus, looking to catch it after the action she had to go through. Just a simple glance around, and the tale of the fight could be seen from the array of bullets left around. Not the creatures though. They disappear after having been struck down. At least, for now, the island would be safe -- the ravenette almost thankful she was there to take care of the issue otherwise. With a final sigh, she pressed the button once more, allowing Crescent Rose to fold back into a format from which she could carry with her, making that final journey back to civilization.


End file.
